kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hercules
|SynchronsprecherDE = |SynchronsprecherEN = |SynchronsprecherJA = }} Hercules ist einer der wenigen Charaktere, die in allen Teilen der Kingdom Hearts-Serie bisher erschienen sind. Seine Heimatwelt ist die Arena des Olymps. In der Spielreihe wird er als erfahrener Held dargestellt, welcher stets Stärke beweist, ob durch Muskelkraft oder die innere Stärke. Gegenüber Sora scheint er ein brüderliches Verhältnis zu pflegen. Im zweiten Teil der Spielreihe brökelt das Bild des unumstößlichen Helden. Hercules wird hier mehr von einer anderen Seite gezeigt, wodurch bewusster wird, dass er, der Held, auch bloß ein Mensch ist und keines falls nur der strahlende Held. Hercules sind seine Freunde und deren Unterstützung sehr wichtig. Er und Megara hegen tiefere Gefühle für einander. Berichte ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Ein Jüngling, der liebevoll nur "Herc" gennant wird und über unglaubliche Körperkraft verfügt. Er ist zwar ein Göttersohn, doch wurde er als Säugling entführt und muss seitdem als Mensch auf der Erde leben. Als er erfährt dass er ins Reich der Götter zurückkehren kann, sobald er auf Erden zum wahren Helden geworden ist, begibt er sich beim Helden-Trainer Phil in die harte Schule. ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories'' Sohn der Götter Zeus und Hera, aber selbst kein Gott. Mit seiner gottgleichen Stärke und seiner Sanftmut ist Hercules ein wahrer Held. Er hat bei den Spielen in der Arena noch nie verloren. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Der unbestrittene Held der Arena des Olymp. Er ist gütig wie stark. Der Göttersohn lebt in der Menschenwelt. Als er die Anomalien in der Arena entdeckte, machte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihrer Ursache. Bei der Lösung des Problems stand ihm Sora hilfreich zur Seite. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Als junger Mann geht er zur Arena des Olymps um mit Phils Hilfe ein wahrer Held zu werden. Er trainiert erst zusammen mit Zack, doch Phil meint er könne momentan nur einen Schützling unterrichten. Er verspricht die beiden bei den nächsten Spielen zu beobachten und dann zu entscheiden, wen er fortan trainiert. Das mindert Hercules Motivation und Ventus erklärt sich bereit mit ihm zu trainieren. Herc und Zack erreichen beide das Finale. Währenddessen wird die Stadt von Unversierten überrannt. Damit die beiden ihr Finale austragen können, macht sich Ven allein auf den Weg. Kurz darauf kommt Herc an, der den Kampf geschmissen hat um Ventus zu helfen. Nachdem die Unversierten besiegt sind trifft auch Zack mit derselben Begründung ein. Daraufhin verkündet Phil:" Ein Held braucht nicht nur Körperkraft, sondern auch ein fürsorgliches Herz und auch nur ein Moment des Zögerns kann einen großen Unterschied machen ". Terra eilt dem von Unversierten bedrohten Hercules zur Hilfe und erfährt von ihm von den Spielen, bei denen Terra sogar gewinnt. Aqua erfährt von Hercules und Phil von Terras Sieg. Phil überredet sie auch mitzumachen da sie im Finale vielleicht auf ihren Freund treffen könnte. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora, Goofy und Donald landen in der Arena des Olymps und wollen sich als Helden beweisen. Zunächst stellt Phil sie auf die Probe und prüft, ob sie das Zeug zum Helden haben. Hades will das angekündigte Turnier nutzen, um Hercules ein für alle Mal aus den Weg zu räumen. Dafür angagiert er Cloud. Als Hades erfährt, dass der Träger des Schlüsselschwerts ebenfalls am Turnier teilnimmt, soll Cloud sich auch um ihn kümmern. Als plötzlich Cerberus angreift, rettet Hercules den verletzten Cloud und schafft es schließlich mit der Hilfe des Trios, den Höllenhund zu besiegen. Hercules ist zwar vom Trio beeindruckt, möchte jedoch dass sie ihr Training fortsetzen nachdem sie von Phil zu Junior-Helden ernannt wurden. Nachdem sie die Welt verlassen, sagte Herc zu Phil dass er Cerberus vorher schon fertig gemacht hätte. Am Ende des Hercules Cup ''muss Sora Hercules von angesicht zu angesicht gegenüber treten. Nachdem er gewinnt, erlernt er das gelbe Trio-Tech und kann das Schlüsselloch der Welt öffnen. Danach sagt er dass die Stärke seines Herzens von seinen Freunden kommt. Hercules stimmt ihm zu und meint er wäre unaufhaltbar. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Er empfiehlt Phil jemanden als neuen Schüler. Phil weiß nicht um wen es sich dabei handelt, deshalb glaubt er es sei Roxas, der eine Mission in der Arena hatte und trainert ihn. Die Sache klärt sich erst auf als Hercules sich bei Phil dafür entschuldigt dass sein Schüler nicht kommen konnte. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hercules verbringt viel Zeit damit in der Arena Monster zu bekämpfen, welche von Hades auf ihn gehetzt werden. Er wird immer erschöpfter, versucht es aber vor seinen Freunden zu verbergen. Als Meg entführt wird, beschließt das Trio sie zurück zu holen damit Herc sich um die Hydra kümmern kann. Später kam er nach um den Freunden dabei zu helfen Meg zurück zu holen und fühlte sich depressiv da die Hydra die Arena zerstörte. Beim zweiten Besuch der Freunde ist Herc immer noch depressiv während Hades ihn dazu auffordert bei den Spielen der Unterwelt mitzumachen und dabei Meg als Drohmittel benutzt. Vor dem Finale begegnen die Junior-Helden Auron, welcher zuvor einer Gehirnwäsche untterzogen wurde. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, fordert Herc Auron zu einem Kampf auf den Tod heraus. Sora, Donald und Goofy stoppen den Kampf und können Auron seinen Willen zurück geben. Verärgert darüber wirft Hades Meg in den Fluss der Toten, doch Herc springt ihr nach und bringt sie zurück. Er erinnert sich daran dass er seine Kraft aus der Stärke seines Herzens bezieht. Mit dem Trio an seiner Seite kann er Hades besiegen. Danach wurden Sora, Donald und Goofy zu Helden ernannt. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Aussehen Hercules ist von seinem Erscheinen her sehr muskulös, mit breiten Schultern und einer relativ dünnen Taille. Um seine Stirn hat er ein rotbraunes Stirnband gebunden, das seine rotbraunen Haare zurückhält. Er hat himmelblaue Augen und einen edlen Gesichtszug. Er trägt eine, für das klassische Altertum typische, orange-braune kurze Tunika, die sehr eng an seinem Körper anliegt. Darüber trägt er eine enge orangefarbene Lederrüstung, die nach unten zu mit Lederplatten besetzt ist. Diese Rüstung bedeckt nur seinen Oberkörper, während seine Arme und Beine ungeschützt sind. Am jeweiligen Schulteransatz ist sein blauer Umhang befestigt. Um die Hüfte trägt er einen braunen Gürtel, der mit einem goldfarbenen Emblem, auf dem sich das Symbol des Zeus befindet, bestückt ist. Links an seinem Gürtel ist ein Schwert, mit einem braunen Griff und einem gelben Parierschutz, befestigt. Er trägt braune Sandalen, mit ebenfalls braunen Riemen, die bis zum Knie reichen. An seinen Handgelenken trägt er braune Armbänder. In Kingdom Hearts: Bith by Sleep sieht er wesentlich jünger aus. Als Bekleidung trägt er eine weiße, kurze Tunika, die an der linken Schulter mit einer Spange befestigt ist. Der rechte Bereich seines Oberkörpers ist dabei unbedeckt. Um seine Hüfte trägt er noch ein umwickelten weißen Stoff, der als eine Art Gürtel fungiert. Seine Füße sind mit braunen Sandalen bekleidet, die die Zehen unbedeckt lassen, sowie Teile seiner hinteren Füße. Seine Fußgelenke sind mit einem schmalen Band seiner Sandalen umwickelt. Persönlichkeit Hercules ist hart und ausdauernd genug, um das intensive, stundenlange Training mit Phil zu überstehen. Er empfindet für Megara echte Liebe und ist bereit, sogar sein eigenes Leben für sie zu opfern. Als er von Hades beleidigt wird und eine Niederlage gegen die Hydra einstecken muss, beginnt er an sich zu zweifeln. Als er erkennt dass das Leben seiner Freunde in Gefahr ist, begreift er das er nicht wertlos ist und sagt zu sich:" Ein wahrer Held wird durch die Kraft seines Herzens gemessen." Fähigkeiten :Siehe Hauptartikel: Hercules (Endgegner) Kategorie:Disney Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts coded Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II Charaktere Kategorie:Verbündete Kategorie:Arena des Olymps